


limelight of ko and hope

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game), dang gang roompa, gang it grandpa
Genre: Gay, M/M, STOP READING THE TAGS JUST READ IT, Yaoi, cat emoji, funne, gay as shit, rrrrrrol up to the party, snos - Freeform, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: what if ko was not lonley? read this heartbreaking fiv,
Relationships: ko x mysterious character revealed later, ko x special guest, ko x therapy he doesnt get
Kudos: 1





	limelight of ko and hope

**Author's Note:**

> hahah youre gay if youre reading this  
> I loveeeeee the frogkitchi cult hi ya;;

Ko is eternally grateful for even having the chance to live with his beloved.   
It’s always seemed like the world was in hazy rose-coloured glasses, obscuring his eyes, because of the fact that such shit was able to live with someone as wonderful as him. 

It petrifies him, having heavy eyes, ticking, because deep down he knows.

He knows he doesn’t deserve this.

But it’s amazing. He wakes up every day to a world that doesn’t actually absolutely hate him. (at least his lover.. the others don’t matter to him.)

Small things surround him..

small cameras, small books with big pages, small snails, and cats, but most importantly him…  
When the door to his room opens, he jumps in surprise.

“W-what? There is nobody to possibly meet me. My door was closed.   
Am I hallucinating again?,”

“Hey, are you gay?”

“Ah, no,” Ko says, giving a small polite smile of fuck off, you piss baby cunt, “I’m never okay. My favourite band is Mother Mother.”

“Jesus christ, what the fuck. I meant gay, you whore.”

“It’s fine. I think you should find the person you’re looking for if you just go out of here and never come back.,”  
The intruder seems caught off guard.

Such speech…

“Holy fucker mother, you’re right! Thank you!”

He gave a polite smile. “Of course. It's my speciality”

“K, poggers, bye.”

His hallucinogenic gel left the room.

Wait what the fuck.

Nevermind.

His eyelashes gently fluttered as he took a pen, looking back to the halcyon days..  
The yellow sunset tinted his vision, and slightly tanned skin.

He writes.

_Dearest,  
Karkalicious, definition makes terezi loco. Oh well, the wrong letter, but it’s not like I can rewrite the letter._

_I have met a poor gel who stumbled across my fucked up brain,_

_HA HA POOR._

_oofer gang, oofer gang, oofer gang._

_Well, Hajime.  
I love everything that hates you. _

_Your hazel eyes, with the light of hope that makes Kokichi get the cummies from the dick that I don’t have.  
SHIT  
WRONG LETTER, ahahah-  
Love you, my heart is forever yours._

_Yours, eternally,  
Ko. _

He hears a creaking noise.

It’s time.

“SANS?

IS THAT YOUR GAY ASS?” he asked with a fluttering heart.

“no, uwu, its me”

HOLY SHIT MOTHER TRUCKER OF A TRUCK TURKC TURKDVK RKTURKCK!!!!11111

“h-hope bagel-sama?”

“i have waited for this day beloved..” the light bounced of his sesameseedssssssssLOLOWOXD.

..................

“lets do the horizontal tango.”

**SECKSY TIME WOW**

bagel hope water droplet emogi

hah lol socks socks socks socks

they bang

most likelyyyy

i guezzssszz XD!!!111

mayveeee

its really hot like wow its so hot its so fuciing hot like celesgia lighgandburger

fire emoji/

I'm blushing. So hog…

gay

tongue emoji/

tongue emoji/

?WHAT THE FUCK? ITS MEGALOVANIA TIME YOU FECKING CHEATER I CANT BELIAV YOUR SACRUM!!!11111?”

SANS UNDERTALE!!!!!>>>><<<

**Author's Note:**

> SNOS  
> leave commebnts this was like,,,, super hard to do like estremly omg I cried 32862746972364911037 times.
> 
> please take a look at my serious work on youtube ^^, I do commissions for danganronpa executions too! haha! : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IWcb2pdgZTc


End file.
